thehouseofbobfandomcom-20200214-history
The City of Brass
Last time, our heroes make preparations to travel to the City of Brass. But first, a town crier declares that all citizens of Kharak-Rhun are to assemble in the zocalo for an announcement from Lord Volkin Hamlin. The ornate procession bedecked in ceremonial military garb and mounted on mammoth back winds it’s way down the path from the palace to the central plaza of the citadel. There, Volkin makes a startling (to some) announcement: he’s recovered the long lost Axe of the Dwarven Lords. He has forged an alliance with other dwarven clans and intends to lead them against the Illithid Unity to rescue the dwarven populations that languish in slavery under their cruel mindflayer masters. The dwarves are going to war! Zook mutters the final words of the plane shift ritual and the party is transported to the Elemental Plane of Fire. Firestorms rage in the sky above the volcanos on the horizon and the blasted, dead landscape is broken up by rivers of flame that empty into magma seas. The party finds themselves in the Bazaar of Beggars: a tent city of refugees and petitioners hoping to be granted access to the jeweled city of brass in the distance. A huge queue of people wait in the blistering heat. Not willing to wait in the days-long line, the party tries to bribe their way in front of a miserable looking slave near the front of the line. The slave obliges, but his Efreeti master is not as understanding and extorts several platinum from the party to avoid further conflict. They reach the obsidian bridge where fire giant guards and an Efreeti inspector awaits them. The Efreeti confiscates the parties waterskins and cold-based arcane components before granting them entrance. But finally, they reach the glittering jewel that is the City of Brass. In the Common Quarter, the party heads to the small domicile that Hunter’s friend Helja keeps but finds instead her sister Meia… Helja is away on another of her pilgrimages and won't return for several days. The party decides to split up and explore the city: Hunter and Yorick head for the Galley Quarter to check out local pubs and taverns; Isabella heads to the Great Bazaar to look for unique ingredients; while Blackfist scopes out the Bazaar of a Thousand Sins to indulge his curiosity. After making the long walk to the bazaar, Isabella looks for one of the water makers she was told would provide her water rations. She is surprised to discover the priest in the stall requires payment in blood for his services. She regretfully agrees, and the priest uses his magic to turn her blood into clear, drinkable water. She then speaks with a salamander merchant selling spices. She inquires about unique ingredients and the salesman offers her some Butterfruit: a rare fruit with a tough skin that grows in the more vibrant nexus between the Planes of Fire and Earth. It has a sweet flavour with slight bitter aftertaste, but is surprisingly refreshing and Isabella feels it’s effects might help her stave off her thirst in the uncomfortable environs of the city of brass. Blackfist arrives at the Bazaar of One Thousand Sins and looks around. Magic projections advertising the various ‘activities’ and goods available in each place of business. Blackfist enquires at Fakira's Conservatory, where the matron trains and sells dancing girls. Blackfist finds they’re a little out of his price range, and instead picks up two small child slaves for a yet unrevealed but probably sinister reason. Yorick and Hunter head to the galley and start touring the various taverns and alehouses, but find the available drinks in the workers area bland and uninteresting. Hunter strikes up a conversation with a few azer workers, who say their master is actually a collector of various fine beverages. When their Efreeti master arrives at the tavern he introduces himself as Mubaarak. Mubaarak shows an interest in Hunter’s menaed heritage and mega labyrinth upbringing. He invites hunter and yorick back to his estate to share drinks and exchange stories. Despite all the many rules of the mega labyrinth apparently not going with strangers wasn’t one of them.